Mi vida por la tuya
by locaxlaficcion
Summary: Kol Mikaelson no se enamoraba. Su supervivencia era lo más importante y no la arriesgaría por nadie. O eso pensaba hasta que conoció a Davina.(one-shot)


**Este** **fic** **participa** **en** **el** **reto** **temático** **de** **febrero** **Kol** **y** **Davina** **del** **foro** **The** **Vampire** **Diaries**: **Dangerous** **Liaisons**.

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la CW.**

* * *

Rebekah está de vuelta así que todo debería estar bien y Klaus debería dejarme en paz de una vez, ¿verdad?

La verdad es que Kol ya no estaba tan seguro y de todos modos, ¿qué más daba? Finn lo había maldecido e iba a morir dentro de poco. Kol no pudo evitar reírse ante la ironía de la situación. Él, que mataría a su madre por sobrevivir (aunque teniendo en cuenta quién era su madre eso tampoco era un gran sacrificio), era precisamente al que le pasaba esto. Seguro que Finn también se estaba riendo. O no. Kol no creía que el amargado de su hermano fuese capaz de reírse.

-¡Klaus es imbécil!

Kol se giró y vio a Davina, que entró como una exhalación en la guarida. Tenía ese brillo en la mirada que indicaba que estaba enfadada. Personalmente, a Kol le encantaba verla enfadada(cuando él no era el objeto de su frustración,claro). Pero apartó esos pensamientos para concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo la bruja.

-...no soy su esclava para hacer todo lo que él diga.

-Razón de más para terminar la daga y poner a Klaus a dormir por un largo tiempo.

Davina sonrió y Kol podría haber jurado que era la sonrisa más resplandeciente que jamás hubiese visto en sus 1000 años de existencia. Pasaron el resto de la tarde concentrados en la daga. En realidad, ahora que Kol sabía que iba a morir ya no la quería para vengarse de Klaus sino para que Davina pudiese protegerse. Por supuesto, no le confesó nada a Davina ya que ella no sabía su situación actual. Kol estaba seguro de que Davina, tan testaruda como era, no descansaría intentando encontrar una cura y Kol quería vivir sus últimos días con ella con normalidad . Quería ver su sonrisa y sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Davina.-Ya es tarde.

Kol miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya era casi de noche. Davina se acercó a él y le besó suavemente. Sus pensamientos se nublaron y todas sus preocupaciones quedaron apartadas,solo podía sentir los cálidos labios de Davina. Cuando se apartaron Kol estaba sin aliento, lo que significaba que el beso había durado bastante aunque a Kol se le había hecho realmente corto.

-Hasta mañana-se despidió la bruja mientras se giraba para irse.

Entonces Kol la agarró por el brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y le dijo:

-Quédate.

Kol se sorprendió ante el tono desesperado de su propia voz. No porque no lo sintiese sino porque normalmente ocultaba sus sentimientos muy bien. Pero estos días no estaban siendo muy normales, exactamente. No necesitó repetírselo dos veces a Davina porque esta enseguida contestó:

-Claro que me quedaré.

Esa noche Kol durmió abrazado a Davina y, por una vez, no tuvo pesadillas con todas las cosas horribles que le habían pasado en su vida.

Al día siguiente Kol volvió a su casa...bueno, la casa de Klaus más bien. Él solo volvía para recoger sus cosas y trasladarse a la guarida indefinidamente. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escuchó una voz hablando por teléfono:

-Ya he hecho lo que me pediste.

El que estaba hablando era Marcel. Kol decidió mantenerse oculto, nunca se había llevado bien con el vampiro. Quizás porque le causó un trauma de niño o porque estaba saliendo con su protegida, las razones eran diversas, pero prefería ahorrarse la discusión.

-Ahora libera a mi gente-continuó diciendo Marcel.

Después de un momento de silencio en el que el vampiro probablemente estaba escuchando a quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono Marcel dijo:

-Por favor, no le hagas daño. Davina no va a ayudarte a hacer el hechizo de todas formas.

Kol sintió que el corazón se le paraba. Sin pensárselo bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Estaba seguro de que Marcel le había oído pero no le importaba, en ese momento podría haber habido un terremoto y él no hubiese parado porque su único propósito era llegar a la guarida antes que Finn. Durante su nueva y corta vida como brujo jamás había corrido tan rápido. Sentía los pulmones como si le fuesen a estallar y el sudor le corría por la frente pero aún así le parecía que se movía lentamente y, a pesar de que había odiado ser un vampiro, en ese instante desearía ser uno de nuevo para llegar en unos segundos a la guarida.

Nunca supo con que se tropezó pero de repente se vio de rodillas en el suelo. Alguien se acercó para preguntarle si se encontraba bien o eso creyó Kol, porque era incapaz de escuchar nada, solo podía pensar en Davina. En su sonrisa, en su valentía, en cómo nunca se daba por vencida. Soltó una risa histérica ya que entonces se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto?¿Cuándo había corrido directamente hacia su propia muerte, Kol Mikaelson, el experto en supervivencia? Pero no le importaba. Quizás Davina Claire fuese su perdición, pero de ser así, la aceptaría con gusto.

Jadeando, llegó a la guarida y abrió la puerta, sin preocuparse por ser sigiloso. Davina estaba en el suelo, desmayada encima de los restos de una mesa rota y Finn estaba justo delante, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kol lanzó a Finn por los aires con un hechizo y se colocó delante de Davina. Finn se levantó y se rió cruelmente:

-¿De verdad, hermano? Creí que aprovecharías mejor el tiempo que te queda.

-Claro, porque tú sí que estás aprovechando bien tu tiempo-replicó Kol sarcásticamente.-Eres peor que una piedra en el zapato, solo te dedicas a molestar a todo el mundo.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Hope sigue viva y tengo que encontrarla-gritó Finn al borde de la histeria.

El que la hija de Klaus siguiese viva...mi sobrina pensó Kol con asombro, le sorprendió. Y después se asqueó al darse cuenta del significado del comentario de Finn:

-No querrás matarla, ¿verdad?

Al ver que su hermano no contestaba, Kol gritó:

-¡Joder, Finn! ¡Es solo un bebé y tu sobrina, además! Sé que odias a Klaus pero esto es pasarse tres pueblos.

-¿Me estás lecciones sobre moralidad? ¿Tú?-replicó Finn con incredulidad.

-Sí, tienes razón. He hecho barbaridades y matado a un montón de gente, pero normalmente superaban el año de edad.

-Me da igual lo que pienses. Ahora me voy a llevar a tu novia para que me ayude con el hechizo de localización.

-De eso nada.

Kol intentó atacar a Finn pero fue en vano. Su hermano levantó una mano y, de repente, Kol se encontró luchando por conseguir aire. Los bordes de su visión se nublaron y cayó de rodillas.

-Qué lástima, Kol. Nunca pensé que serías la clase de persona que moriría por algo tan estúpido como el amor.

Ni yo tampoco pero aquí estoy pensó Kol. Miró a Davina, la chica que había trastocado su mundo, todavía inconsciente en la mesa. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido salvarla. Pero ella era fuerte, Kol estaba seguro de que sabría arreglárselas sola. Antes de que la oscuridad lo inundara, Kol pensó en las palabras de Finn. El amor...es una buena causa por la que morir.

Davina intentó despertarse pero no pudo. Estaba atrapada en la oscuridad y su mente estaba envuelta en una bruma. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Escuchó un sonido ahogado, una voz de alguien que parecía estar en apuros. Esa voz despertó algo en su interior. Sintió el impulso de despertar, de ayudar a esa persona costase lo que costase. Con esfuerzo abrió los ojos y vio los trozos de una tabla de madera. Entonces lo recordó todo. Finn había entrado hecho una furia, exigiéndole que le ayudara con un hechizo de localización. Davina se había negado y lo último que recordaba era volar por los aires y chocar contra algo. Mierda, a Kol no le va a gustar este desastre pensó Davina con fastidio. ¡Kol! Esa era la voz que había escuchado. Miró a su alrededor, desesperada, y vio la terrible escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Kol estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Finn se arrodillaba con un cuchillo en la mano. Davina intentó levantarse cuando vio la daga en la que Kol y ella habían estado trabajando tanto. La bruja la cogió y consiguió que atravesase el aire y se clavase en el estómago de Finn, quien soltó un grito de dolor.

-Algun día te mataré Davina Claire-dijo Finn antes de salir corriendo.

Algún día yo te mataré a ti pensó Davina con odio. Pero esos sentimientos se desvanecieron al ver el cuerpo de Kol en el suelo. Davina se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su cara.

-Kol, por favor, despierta.

Pero Kol seguía inmóvil, sin dar señas de haberla escuchado. Davina se inclinó todavía más y puso la cabeza sobre su pecho.

El corazón no estaba latiendo.

Davina empezó a recitar un hechizo, con las manos en el pecho de Kol. Por favor, que esto funcione pensó. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la magia. Cuando terminó volvió a abrirlos tan solo para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Kol, tan quieto como antes. Ahí fue cuando Davina perdió el poco control que le quedaba. Sacudió a Kol por los hombros y gritó:

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, no es justo!-sus ojos estaban húmedos pero no le importaba.-¡Despierta de una maldita vez!

Dejó las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado por retener correr libremente por sus mejillas.

-Te quiero-murmuró Davina, y después repitió en voz más alta.-Te quiero,¿me oyes? Estoy completamente enamorada de ti, idiota, y no sé que voy a hacer sin ti.

-Podrías dejar de sacudirme antes de que me rompas algo.

Davina alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Kol mirándola fijamente. Jamás había sentido un alivio tan grande. Besó a Kol apasionadamente, sin querer dejarlo ir jamás. Davina estaba segura de que este no sería el último obstáculo con el que se encontraran pero juntos los superarian.

-¿Y Davina?-dijo Kol cuando se separaron.

-¿Qué, Kol?

-Yo también te quiero.


End file.
